The Element Prince and the Dragon Thief
by legocameragirl
Summary: Lloyd is prince of Ninjago and leader of The Ninja, a group dedicated to seeking out the outlaws of Ninjago. At first, his life is fairly peaceful. Even for a prince. But when he meets Harumi, the leader of the most active criminal gang in Ninjago, Lloyd soon needs to decide between his loyalty as prince, or his growing feelings for Harumi. (Ninjago Fantasy AU)
1. Prologue

**The people have spoken! The fantasy AU is the story I will be doing! Special thanks to everyone who voted on the poll, and special shoutouts to AuroraRain18 and EnergyBlastNinjaWriter for inspiring me to do fan fiction in the first place! Just a quick disclaimer that I OWN NOTHING HERE! All rights go to Lego and Ninjago. And now, with that all out of the way, let's get to the story! 3.2.1…. Here we go!**

Prologue

Many years ago, dragons and humans were enemies. Dragons were seen as ruthless, heartless, and untamable beings. Towns and villages were burnt down by the vicious creatures. Countless lives were lost to the dragons. Cracked and broken bones became the very ground the people would walk on. The bloodbath seemed to never end. Humans had to flee, and go into hiding in order to escape the dragons, for they knew that if they were ever seen by one, they would get caught, and eaten alive.

For centuries, humans lived in fear, and suffered the wrath of the beasts. It wasn't until a young man managed to discover that there was truly a way to tame the dragons. Now this was no ordinary young man. He had a way with creatures and animal beings. Whenever he would approach an animal, he would get a twinkle in his eye and speak in a soft, and comforting voice, telling them that they had no reason to be afraid of him.

One day, when he was looking for food for his family, he managed to save a baby dragon from being crushed by a boulder rolling downhill. The mother dragon had noticed that the man had saved her child. To thank him for his heroic deed, the mother dragon flew him to the dragon hideout.

When she took him to the hideout, the man realized that this dragon was, like him, not ordinary. This dragon was the mother, the leader, the queen of all dragons. To thank the man for his selflessness and bravery, the mother of all dragons promised that they would forever respect him and his family.

Shortly after this promise was made, the man began to share his discoveries about the dragons with the people. They began to learn more about the creatures, and they began to understand them. Humans would teach dragons things they never knew, and dragons would teach humans things they never knew. Over time, with the bond that humans and dragons shared, they began to form a civilization, a kingdom that was made for both the people and the creatures. Because of his findings and teachings, the man was crowned the ruler of this kingdom. And his first statement as king was that everyone and anyone, rich or poor, would be allowed to own and form a bond with a dragon.

At first, everything was peaceful. Humans and dragons lived together in harmony. While the man was king, everything went smoothly. Indeed, anyone and everyone owned and formed a bond with a dragon. Even the poorest commoners were allowed a dragon. But shortly after the man died, things took a turn for the worse.

His son, who assumed the throne after his death, was greedy. He felt that only royalty or people of high class should be able to own a dragon. And so the law was changed, and the creatures were soon being taken out of people's homes and households. There was nothing the people could do about it, for the new law stated that any commoner, peasant, or anyone of low class who possessed a dragon in their ownership, could be charged, sent to prison, and sometimes even get the death penalty.

Long after the man's son died, even good kings after him refused to change the law. As generations went by, the cost of dragons increased more and more. Dragons began to be seen less as creatures that everybody should be able to form a bond and friendship with, and more as props that only the very rich and wealthy could afford.

Not only that, but the prices for dragons weren't the only thing that went up, so did the crime rates for dragon thievery. Various crime groups often stole the dragons and sold them because of how valuable and costly they where. Now, usually, these lawbreaker gangs were pretty easy to sniff out. But there was one dragon thieving group, called the S.O.G, that was impossible to catch. They were like ghosts. You would feel something cold and dead against your skin, and you would know that something was there, but you would never see it.

Catching a member of the S.O.G. was like trying to catch wind or smoke with a butterfly net. They were so veiled and unseen that nobody knew who the members where. All anybody knew was that they were a gang who would steal, and then sell dragons. And that they would never, ever, fail a heist.

Now you might be wondering, what does S.O.G stand for? Does it mean anything? Is it short for anything? Well, at the time, people only knew what the S and the O stood for: Sons of. And what does the G stand for? Well my friend, that is where our story begins…..


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Lloyd. Wake up sleepyhead."

Lloyd felt something shake his shoulder, attempting to wake him up. However, this only made him sleepier and more comfortable in the pile of ashes and soot he was resting on.

Lloyd heard another voice.

"That didn't work, Kai. Here, let me try."

Just before Lloyd could open his eyes to see who it was and what they were doing, he felt cold, muddy water splash all over him.

Lloyd immediately stood up as soon as the liquid touched his skin. When he rubbed the muck and soot away from his emerald green eyes, he managed to see who threw the water on him.

In front of him stood two young men who both looked no older than seventeen years old. The same age as Lloyd.

The one on the left had spiky chestnut colored hair and he had a scar near his left eye. He was wearing a ruby red ninja uniform with a dark brown belt across his waist and a grey deepstone shoulder pad across his right shoulder.

The other young man had curly, coffee colored hair, and freckles that dotted across his cheeks. He, too, was wearing a ninja uniform. Except his was sky blue, and he had two black deepstone shoulder pads that went across both of his shoulders. He was also holding a large wooden bucket that was unmistakably used to pour the water on Lloyd.

Upon seeing both of their faces, Lloyd immediately knew who they where.

"Kai! Jay!" Lloyd spat. "That was so not cool!"

"Hey," Kai said helping him up. "Don't look at me. Jay's the one who did it."

"I just don't get it!" Jay said. "You are Lloyd. Prince of Ninjago. Heir to the throne. Leader of the famous Ninja! Ya know. Our team. You should be sleeping on the softest, silkiest, most comfortable bed in the land and have breakfast delivered to you IN BED! And yet, you choose to sleep out here with your dragon?"

"Well, technically, I didn't choose to sleep here," Lloyd said brushing himself off. "I had an exhausting day yesterday. I needed to make Emerald's ash bed before I went to sleep. I guess I was just so tired that while I was making the bed, I laid down for a second and passed out."

"Still though."

Emerald was Lloyd's dragon. He had a wingspan of ten horses across, glowing ocean-colored eyes, and was, as his name stated, emerald green.

"Right then," Lloyd said. "I'm gonna go wash up. We begin training in an hour."

"Okay then," Kai and Jay said together.

As Lloyd began to walk back to the palace, he thought of when the Ninja first started.

You see, when Lloyd was just a child, he used to run off to the village and not come back for hours on end. One time when he ran off to the town, he had the fortune of meeting five other children who soon became his closest friends.

Kai, the red ninja, was hot headed and _slightly_ egotistic. When the Ninja first gained their fame, he was the one who let it get to his head the most. Kai often jumped into situations without thinking.

But he still cared very much, and he would stop at nothing to protect his friends and family.

Nya, the grey ninja, was basically everything you could want in a girl. Beautiful, highly intelligent, strong, capable, and selfless. Being the only girl on the team, she refused to be in a boys club. And she was determined and ready on each and every mission. Heck, sometimes she was the one saving the boys! She was also very skilled in the making of maps, weapons, and dragon riding equipment. She also wasn't too bad at potion brewing.

Jay, the blue ninja, was the lighthearted, funny-man of the group. Although, often his jokes were only funny to him. He was also slightly panicky, and he freaked out easily. He, too, had a gift of mapmaking, and making weapons and dragon equipment. He also had a romance with Nya. But that's a story for another day.

Zane, the white ninja, was the intelligent one. He was very skilled in the knowledge of many mythical creatures. Especially birds. Zane was the most serious of the group. It wouldn't matter if you managed to tell the funniest joke to him. He kept a perfect poker face. This didn't make him bad or a party-pooper, though. When he told you a joke, it would be, I guarantee you, the funniest joke you'd hear in your entire lifetime. He was also the best cook of the group, and he made the most delicious meals in all of Ninjago.

Cole, the black ninja, was the selfless and strong member of the team. He was calm and rarely got mad or angry. He also had a fondness for cake. Usually, when he disagreed with something, cake was often his way to seal the deal. And as I've stated before, Cole was very strong. He had the strength to lift up entire boulders!

Then there was Lloyd, the green ninja. He was the undisputed leader of the group. Lloyd was innocent, caring, quiet, and wise. All the traits you'd expect from a leader. He was also prince of Ninjago. And, as Jay said earlier, future king.

Now, you may be wondering, how did the ninja start? What's their origin story? Well, believe it or not, it originally started as a child's play game. Each day, the six young friends went into town, and pretended to fight monsters and ride dragons. One day, it wasn't just pretend. They managed to save an entire village from being taken over by an evil skeleton army.

It was then, when they were all just ten years old, they realized they needed to take this from being a game to a serious responsibility. They trained each and every day. And, since then, they have defended Ninjago from the forces of evil.

From sky pirates to vermillion warriors, to an army of made of sharks, to a giant snake, there was no shortage of powerful villains to fight.

But as they captured and defeated the nefarious villains, the big, mythical, god-like bad guys became more scarce. The ninjas' primary job became to protect Ninjago from minor villains, and capture the occasional outlaw or dragon thieving group.

Most of the dragon thieving groups were small and easy to catch. But there was one dragon thieving group that the Ninja desperately wanted to stop in its tracks: The S.O.G.

The S.O.G. was undoubtedly the deadliest and most active criminal gang in Ninjago.

The S.O.G. was never seen, never once failed a heist, never left a clue behind, and its members were not afraid to hurt others to get what they wanted.

Nobody knew who their leader was. And that was because nobody knew who any of the actual members where.

Not only was the S.O.G. a dragon thieving group, there were also rumors that they were something much bigger. Something wilder. Something even more wicked and evil than anyone could imagine.

The Ninja had never wanted to catch a dragon thieving group more than the S.O.G. They trained night and day, preparing to fight the S.O.G.

As Lloyd walked back to the castle, he remembered how far the Ninja had come since their humble beginnings. He knew one day they would fight the S.O.G. and that when that day came, they would be ready for it. He swore his life on it.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unknown, hidden location in Ninjago, a group of three criminal friends played cards with each other.

One of them had grey skin and scars all over her body. Her thick raven hair hung in a long, tight ponytail.

She told her friends the story about the time when she killed someone by pushing them off a cliff.

"And just before I pushed him off, I said to him, Have fun! See you at the bottom!"

She and her friends cackled hysterically. To them, this horrifying tale was rather amusing.

Just before the woman could continue her story, a voice from behind interrupted her conversation.

"Ultra Violet! What are you doing?"

The voice came from Harumi, head of the S.O.G. She was the leader, the commander, the captain of the gang.

Harumi was only a couple months younger than Lloyd, the prince. She had autumn red lips, and pale, snow white hair that she often let down but occasionally put up in a ponytail.

She was wearing a tattered, shaggy, forest green dress that went up to her thighs, mud colored boots, an oak colored belt with a sword frog, and an olive green cloak that went around her neck.

"This isn't the time for games!" Harumi shouted. Her words echoed off the cold, stone walls. "You should be looking for the Oni masks!"

For a moment, the three members of the S.O.G. stood silent. Then, they burst into laughter.

"Oh Harumi!" Ultra Violet said through her cackles. "We've been searching for those Oni masks for years. We haven't found a single clue as to where they're located, or if they're even real or not. They're probably just a myth. Settle for that."

Harumi was furious. How could Ultra Violet insult the Oni masks, a treasure that Harumi had dedicated most of her life to finding?

Out of rage, Harumi knocked over the table and stomped her foot firmly on the ground.

"Is this some kind of joke to you?!" she spat. "When I was only twelve-" Harumi then whispered.

"Oh boy," one of the three gang members huffed.

"Here we go again," the other one groaned.

"Let me finish!" Harumi snapped. "When I was only twelve, my village was attacked by the great devourer. And do you know what the Ninja did? Nothing!" she continued. "Nobody helped me until the great Emperor Garmadon saved what was left. But he was too late to save my parents. Losing my family destroyed me."

A tear rolled down Harumi's cheek. But she quickly wiped it off before her fellow gang members noticed.

She continued with her speech.

"That is why you, as members of the Sons Of Garmadon, must find the Oni masks to possess him, so that we can destroy everything the Ninja have ever loved! Just one more expedition! One more quest! And I promise you that you will find at least one clue as to where the Oni masks are hidden!"

"Each team we send never comes back," Ultra Violet argued. "Each expedition only weakens our gang. What's the point in sending out another team if it will only weaken us more? What will make this quest different?"

"Okay then," Harumi said. "If all else fails on this mission… I promise that we will never go on another one of these Oni mask quests ever again," she said while tossing her ponytail from her shoulder to her back.

The room then felt cold. And ghostly quiet. Nobody said anything for what felt like five minutes, but was probably only ten seconds.

Then, Ultra Violet spoke up, her voice startling everyone. "You promise, after this is all over, if we fail this, if this mission goes awry, that we will never search for those stupid Oni masks ever again?"

Harumi stared into her friend's electric purple eyes. She was slightly ticked off that Ultra Violet had called the Oni masks "stupid." But she did not comment on this.

"I would never lie to you, Ultra Violet," Harumi merely said.

Ultra Violet stared at her for a bit, and then sighed. "I'll tell the troops to pack their bags."

Harumi grinned. "Thank you."

Ultra Violet and her two friends made their way to the exit. Their footsteps echoed through the dark room. Their shadowy figures were illuminated by a single lamp.

Harumi was about to follow them. But just before she did, she whispered to herself.

"The Sons Of Garmadon are coming for you, Ninja. We will attack you when you least expect it. And we will destroy everything you've ever loved!"

She smiled wickedly, and then exited the room.

* * *

 **Whew! Chapter 1 has been completed! Yay! 1000 thank you's to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favorited this story so far! :)**

 **CHEESEPUFF fg: Thank you! I'm glad you're liking it so far!**

 **The Titan's Shadow: One of your new favorite AU's? Really? Awww! Thank you so much! And thank you for following! You have no idea how much it means to me!**

 **NinjagoGeek4ever: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter!**

 **AuroraRain18: Reading your review made my entire week! Thank you so much for your beautiful review! I've only been practicing my writing since December of 2017! So to have someone tell me that the first chapter of my first story is a masterpiece, well… it means the world to me! :) And yeah. I kinda did tell you I would release a LloydXClaire story. But fear not! I have an idea for one that I will hopefully have up after this story is complete.**

 **mpsullivan: I'm glad you like it! Thank you for the support!**

 **EnergyBlastNinjaWriter: Thanks so much for your awesome review and for being so supportive! You're an amazing storyteller, so it means a lot to me!**

 **Well, that's all I got for now. See you next chapter everybody! -legocameragirl**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harumi made her way out of the room. She passed through a dimly lit hallway and sped down a flight of stairs to reach the dragon chamber.

The dragon chamber was a large iron chamber featuring only a handful of windows to the outside world.

The S.O.G. used this place to store the dragons they stole. After they stole them, they decided whether to sell the dragons, kill them for food if they were useless, or keep them for, as Harumi put it, "a special occasion." What she meant by that was if the dragons were truly excellent, she would keep them to help conquer Ninjago once they found the Oni masks.

As Harumi strolled through the dragon chamber, she saw dragons in cells and small ones being stuffed into cages. She also saw dragons being pulled by iron chains, with their nostrils and jaws held by muzzles.

However, Harumi didn't take notice of the events happening around her. She made a beeline for Ultra Violet, who was having a conversation with another S.O.G. gang member.

Ultra Violet was talking with Luke Cunningham. Luke was a tall, scruffy man with frizzy white hair and a black mustache. He was not the strongest, nor the most intelligent member of the gang. (Ultra Violet had to catch Luke from falling onto some royal guards once.) But he was highly organized and good with keeping track of things. This made him the perfect person to keep track of all the dragons they captured. He had a large clipboard in his hands and he took notes as Ultra Violet spoke.

As all of the action passed around her, Harumi walked over to Ultra Violet and Luke. When they saw Harumi approach, they stopped talking immediately.

"Hello, Harumi," Luke said in the most dignified voice he could achieve. "Our troops recently robbed one of the richest families in Ninjago. They stole Elegard, Mr. and Mrs. Enoch's dragon."

"Do you think the Enochs will care?" Harumi asked. She cringed, knowing that this was a stupid question.

"Nah," Ultra Violet said carelessly. "This is what...the fifth dragon we've stolen from them? They didn't care then. What makes you think they'll care now?"

Before Harumi could speak up, Ultra Violet continued. "The Enochs are just another dimwitted, spoiled rich family. They only use their dragon to impress when other high class guests come to visit them. Which is what...once every five years?"

Ultra Violet laughed loudly, and her voice boomed in the chamber. But no S.O.G. member turned their head. They had heard this speech enough times that they were bored by it. "Besides, they're filthy rich! They can always just get another dragon, like they've done before!"

"But this dragon is different than the ones we've stolen before. Elegard is elegant, yet fierce. We could sell her for a good amount," Luke said quietly.

Harumi crossed her arms in front of her chest. "That reminds me," she smirked. "I'm planning on doing a little errand. Would you like to join me, Ultra Violet?" Harumi meant, of course, that she was going to steal another dragon.

Luke looked around nervously, aware that Harumi had not invited him on the mission. "I'll excuse myself then."

Harumi said nothing and kept staring at Ultra Violet, waiting for her response. Luke awkwardly backed away, taking the hint.

"I thought you said you didn't want us to be a dragon thieving group!" Ultra Violet cackled. Ultra Violet had a tendency to laugh at random times for no apparent reason.

"I never said that," Harumi replied. "I said that I wanted us to be _more_ than a dragon thieving group."

Ultra Violet's eyes lit up like a kid opening presents on Christmas morning. "Oooooooooh!" she said eagerly. "The Sons Of Garmadon! The most feared criminal gang in all of Ninjago, conquerors of Ninjago, and the dragon thieving group who never failed a heist. Me likey it!" Ultra Violet laughed wickedly and slightly childishly. "And yes. I will go with you on your little errand!" she said giving Harumi the thumbs up.

"Alright then," Harumi said. "Grab your weapons and your chains. We're leaving now."

Ultra Violet dashed off faster than a cheetah. Whenever the S.O.G. went on a dragon heist, Ultra Violet was always the first one ready. Less than a minute later, she appeared with a stuffed leather sack. "I have everything in my bag!" Ultra Violet said, gesturing to the satchel she carried over her shoulder."Lets just go! Now!" she spat as she impatiently tapped her foot on the cold stone floor.

As the two made their way to the back door of the dragon chamber, Harumi thought about the dragon she planned to steal. She'd heard that the royal guards had found an injured dragon in the forest. The guards were keeping the dragon near the castle's dragon runway.

The dragon runway was a place Harumi had visited several times. It was an area of the castle that was used as the takeoff zone for dragon flights. Apart from the dragon stables, it was the best area in the whole castle to find dragons that were in perfect condition for stealing.

Harumi and her gang were masters at stealing many dragon species. So whatever type of dragon the royal guards found, Harumi was ready for it.

Harumi soon snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Ultra Violet clear her throat.

"After you," Ultra Violet said holding the door wide open.

Harumi walked through it. And as she did, she reminded herself one last time: "Whatever dragon species the royal guards found, I will be ready for it."

* * *

Back at the castle, the Ninja were training outdoors on the palace training grounds. The palace training grounds were a wide, hexagonal shaped area featuring equipment that could be lowered into the patio by the push of a button if more space was needed.

Zane and Lloyd sparred on one side of the training area, while Nya and Jay were deep in conversation on the nearby grass. Kai and Cole were practicing their defensive moves and punching the air around them.

Just as Lloyd dodged a kick from Zane, he heard a voice from behind him.

"Lloyd! Heads up!"

Lloyd immediately turned around to find Kai sending a kick near his legs. With a swift spinning move, Lloyd managed to dodge it. Strangely, the spinning momentum didn't stop, and caused Lloyd to go into a spinning frenzy.

Lloyd felt himself spinning and spinning around nonstop. At first, Lloyd was a little hesitant to open his eyes, but when he did, he was shocked to find himself in what looked like a whirlpool of endless green.

After about thirty seconds of spinning, Lloyd stopped and toppled onto the ground.

Lloyd looked up at his team, who all looked as though they had seen a banshee dripping in blood.

At first, no one moved. The air was completely still for a couple of seconds. But after a brief, awkward silence, Kai slowly walked over to Lloyd.

"You okay?" Kai asked while helping Lloyd up.

"Yeah. I- I'm fine," Lloyd said still slightly shocked.

"What the heck just happened?! What on earth did you do?!" Jay shouted at the top of his lungs. He looked as though he had seen a shark swallow an entire ship made of iron. "I have so many questions right now!" He continued to shout.

"Shhh! Quiet down Jay! Someone might hear us!" Cole whispered.

Little did the Ninja know they were already being watched. Nearby, in the tower closest to the training grounds, there was a elderly man spying through the third floor window. He had been watching the Ninja's every move since their training had begun.

Who is this man, you might ask? You'll find out soon enough.

The man said nothing. He merely watched for another brief second, and then made his way down the winding staircase.

Before any of the Ninja could say another word, they heard another voice from behind them, causing them all to turn around.

"Ninja! Is everything going okay out here?" It was Lloyds father, Garmadon. Or, as the people of Ninjago called him, King Garmadon.

He had wavy gray hair that was swept back off his deeply lined face. He wore a black kimono with white sleeves. Gold symbols were scrawled across his chest, and a green belt with stitched golden dragon markings was pulled tightly around his waist.

Garmadon was extremely protective and caring of not just his family, but of his people, as well. Garmadon went to great lengths to protect the people of Ninjago, his wife, Misako, and of course, his son, Lloyd.

"Uh yeah. Everything is going fine," Lloyd said, still slightly flustered from the incident.

"Are you sure?" Garmadon continued to question. "I thought I heard a little bit of a ruckus out here."

Lloyd saw Cole give Jay a dirty look, as if to say: _Told you someone would hear us._

"We're fine, Your Majesty. It was just a little accident, that's all." Nya spoke up before Lloyd could say a word. Lloyd saw in her eyes that she did not want his father to know what had just happened.

"If you insist, then," Garmadon said. "And please, Nya, call me Garmadon."

Nya smiled and bowed her head. "Thank you," she said before stepping back into the group of boys.

"As a matter of fact, I came to see you all for a very urgent reason," Garmadon continued.

All of the Ninjas' heads perked up. "What is it?!" they all said together.

"Is it sky pirates?" Kai asked.

"Perhaps a skeleton army?" Zane suggested.

"What about vermillion warriors?!" Jay shrieked nervously.

Garmadon chuckled. "No, it's none of that."

"Then what is it, Father?" Lloyd asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Enoch had their dragon stolen from them. _Again,_ " Garmadon sighed. "They would like to ask you to do a favor for them," he continued.

Behind Garmadon, two well dressed individuals, one man and one woman, appeared and walked down the steps towards the training grounds. The lady was wearing a scarlet red kimono with little pictures of various types of sparrows stitched on the silky fabric. She also had fine makeup, with glittering rose red lips and golden eyeshadow, and her face was painted as white as milk. Her blackberry colored hair was tied up in a small bun.

The man was also wearing a kimono, but his was deep purple, with golden stitched lines that made the patterns of trees and vines. He didn't wear any glossy makeup, but his hair was tied up in a tight bun like the woman's.

Upon seeing the Enochs' faces, the entire team had to suppress their groans. Lloyd and the other Ninja had come to dislike the Enochs over the years. Lloyd very clearly remembered being seven years old when they visited for the first time. They talked to him as though he had the personality of dirt. When the Ninja first started out, the Enochs would go on rants about how awful, immature, and uneducated the Ninja were.

Lloyd didn't say anything. But he was, admittedly, a little angry that after the way the Enochs had treated him and his team years ago, they were now asking for a favor. But he kept a sense of hope. Maybe the Enochs had changed over the years. He was, after all, only ten years old the last time he saw them.

But then, Mrs. Enoch began to speak. "Ugh! You've all grown from horribly ugly children, into horribly ugly teenagers."

All hope of the Enochs being changed was destroyed right when she said that.

Mr. Enoch spoke next. "Yes. You're all terribly ugly," he agreed. "But fear not! I know the best stylist in all of Ninjago! I can put you in contact with him!"

"That's quite alright," Garmadon said. Garmadon himself very much disliked the Enochs. But he did not say anything about how unfond he was of them or their presence. "You're here to ask my son and his team for a favor," Garmadon reminded them.

"Fine," Mrs. Enoch said with her lips pursed together. "Our dragon, Elegard, was stolen from us by the S.O.G."

"That's what you get for not paying attention to your dragon enough," Nya said slyly.

The entire Ninja team laughed at Nya's remark. The Enochs, as well as many other high class, wealthy families in the land, were known to be quite neglectful of their dragons.

Mrs. Enoch looked as though she was going to throw a brick at someone. "I don't see why you need go to great lengths to protect a vile and dissolute creature like that," she spat.

Lloyd was angered and hurt by this remark. The Ninja were some of the only people in Ninjago who treated their dragons as actual living, breathing creatures, not as showy props and status symbols. But Lloyd merely rolled his eyes, and brushed off Mrs. Enoch's comment.

"Speaking of dragons, where is your dragon, anyway, Lloyd?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, I didn't see Emerald in the stables this morning when we woke you up," Jay said.

"You slept in the dragon stables this morning?" Mrs. Enoch said, slightly nauseated. "Disgusting!"

Lloyd did his best to ignore Mrs. Enoch's comments. "I thought he could use some fresh air. He went on a flight this morning. He should be back soon," Lloyd said.

"Anyway!" Mr. Enoch interrupted. "This isn't the time to be discussing dragons or flights of fancy," he said gruffly. "We were just going on about why we are here."

"Ah, yes," Nya said. "As you were saying, your dragon Elegard has been stolen. Continue," she said while trying to suppress her annoyance.

Mrs. Enoch cleared her throat. "Yes, our dragon, Elegard, has been stolen from us. This is the seventh dragon we've had stolen from us. And the fifth dragon we've had stolen by the S.O.G."

"So just get a new one," Cole smirked. "You've done that in the past. What makes this time any different?"

The Enochs looked at Cole with the utmost disapproval. "Don't interrupt my wife!" Mr. Enoch spat at Cole.

"As I was saying," Mrs. Enoch huffed. "We've bought dragons in the past, but they're wickedly expensive. We'll be broke before we know it!" She paused. "We will be getting a new dragon today. He's in the the launch bay being treated for injuries." Mrs. Enoch took a deep breath, as though she was ready to reveal something big and shocking. After a moment, she whispered, "And we want you Ninja to protect it."

A chill coursed through the air as nobody made a sound. Lloyd felt as though crickets should be playing in the background. The entire atmosphere of the training grounds suddenly turned awkward and uncomfortable.

Lloyd had quite a few mixed emotions running through him. On one hand, he was rather angry at the Enochs for treating him and his team horribly over the years, and then suddenly asking them for protection for their dragon. But on the other hand, he knew that the Ninja needed to answer every call, and should never turn down a mission.

Before Lloyd could speak, there was a loud roar in the distance. It was unmistakably a dragon roar.

Everyone froze and looked up into the cloudless sky overhead. A jade colored dragon with iridescent scales flew high above their heads.

Lloyd instantly recognized his own dragon, Emerald, as he flew effortlessly through the sky. He swooped closer to the ground, but it didn't appear as though he would be landing. Everyone ducked out of the way as Emerald dove towards the training grounds, and then flew straight into the woods behind them.

Once Emerald had disappeared into the distance, everyone stood back up.

"Wasn't that your dragon, Lloyd?" Nya asked while brushing some pebbles off her uniform.

"Yeah, it was," Lloyd answered. "I think he landed in the woods somewhere."

"According to my calculations, taking into account his estimated speed and descent, Emerald has landed approximately 1.01 miles away in the forest," Zane explained.

"Didn't Emerald land in the woods last week?" Jay asked.

"Yeah. He's been having problems landing at the dragon launch bay recently," Lloyd said. "Don't worry. I'll go get him. I'll be right back."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the dragon launch bay, Harumi and Ultra Violet were already at the runway, hidden behind a large stack of boxes.

Just ahead of them was the injured dragon the Enochs planned to buy, who was now all healed up. He was pastel grey with amber colored eyes, and was the size of a large horse and coach.

Harumi peeked from behind the boxes. The smell of wood and iron filled her nose "It's gorgeous," she said while looking at the dragon. "The S.O.G. could use a dragon like that."

Just then, a low moan came from the forest, sending a flock of birds flying away from the crimson and earth colored trees in fear.

"What was that?" Ultra Violet asked, slightly startled.

"That was a dragon roar!" Harumi said. Her eyes were wide with shock and excitement. "Ultra Violet! Do you know what this means?! We could get not one, but TWO dragons!" Harumi explained excitedly. "I'll tell you what. You go after this dragon, and I will get the dragon in the woods. And then we'll meet back at S.O.G. headquarters."

"Oooooh!" Ultra Violet squealed. "Two dragons in one heist! I like it!" she said cunningly. "Meet back at S.O.G. headquarters, then?"

"Yes," Harumi said simply.

"Alright then. See ya!"

Harumi nodded, and then she dashed towards the woods.

* * *

Harumi sped through the forest trying to locate where the roar had come from. She heard the sparrows and the crows overhead in the trees. Their songs clashed over one another, creating a melody that was both beautiful and slightly chilling. Harumi heard her feet pounding against leaves and dirt as she dashed through the forest. Beads of sweat formed on her face. As she raced through the woods, the wind tickled her skin and cooled her off.

She ran, and ran, and then ran some more until finally she heard another low growl, one that came from nearby. She hopped over stones to get across a murky creek. She peered through the trees and saw a jade colored dragon resting by a small, yet radiant, crystal clear lake. Sunlight danced upon the dragon's scales, making it gleam and glitter.

Harumi hid behind a tree as she stared at the dragon. It was perhaps the most beautiful dragon she had ever seen, and it was exactly the kind of dragon she could use to lead the Sons of Garmadon.

With a chain in one hand and a sharp knife in the other, Harumi crept out from behind the tree. While a chain and knife were usually considered useless to capture a dragon, Harumi was so skilled, she could use any kind of material to capture any kind of dragon.

But just before she could capture this one, she heard a voice:

"Emerald! There you are!"

Harumi backed behind the tree, crouched down, and immediately hid her weapons. She then saw a boy a few feet away from the dragon. He looked around the same age as Harumi. He had wavy blonde hair, emerald colored eyes, and he wore a green ninja uniform. A grey belt cinched his waist and silver armor straddled his right shoulder.

Upon seeing him, Harumi instantly knew who it was. A wave of hatred coursed through her entire body. She reached into her satchel and pulled out her knife. She was ready to kill Lloyd right then and there.

But upon her thinking these thoughts, a little voice in her head called out to her.

 _What are you doing Harumi?! This is wrong and you know it,_ the voice said.

 _Do you know what he has done to me?!_ Harumi shouted back in her head.

 _He was still very young. It wasn't his fault that the Great Devourer was too strong,_ the voice continued.

 _He couldn't save my family!_ Harumi fired back.

 _Is this what your family would have wanted!?_ the voice then shouted.

Harumi froze. The question, "Is this what your family would've wanted?" often haunted her thoughts. Usually, she was able to answer with a simple, "They're gone." But this time was different. She couldn't quite put her finger on why it was different. Maybe it was because of the fact that she was talking to a voice in her head. But then again, maybe it wasn't. It just felt significantly different than the other times she had been asked this question.

Harumi tried to fight these thoughts, but it was too late. The voice's thoughts had overpowered her. Harumi put her knife back into her bag and was about to leave when, suddenly, she accidentally stepped on a tree branch. The wood snapped into two pieces, causing a loud *Crick!*

Lloyd and his dragon, Emerald, immediately turned their heads to face the noise. Soon, they were both face to face with the white haired, teenage girl.

Harumi froze and then blushed in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry!" she said, flustered. "I thought I heard something and thought I should check it out."

"No need to apologize," Lloyd said sympathetically. "My dragon Emerald sorta missed his landing spot and flew off towards the woods. I needed to get him back."

Harumi was about to say something, but suddenly she heard a very shrill voice echoing through the trees.

"HAAARUUUUUMMI!"

"Who is that?" Lloyd asked.

Harumi instantly knew who the voice belonged to.

 _Ultra Violet!_ Harumi thought to herself. She looked at the confused prince, and then back to the forest. Without thinking, she ran as fast as she could towards the location of Ultra Violet, never looking back.

Lloyd and his dragon stared at each other. "Was it something I said?" Lloyd asked.

Emerald shrugged his head, and then looked at Lloyd, as if to say: "Come on. We'd better get going now. The team will wonder where we are."

Lloyd nodded, and then hopped onto Emerald's back. At first, Emerald very slowly lifted off the ground. But as he went higher and higher, he flew more rapidly. The thrust of Emerald's wings made the trees sway back and forth. And soon, as they flew back to the palace, Emerald soared at the speed of an eagle.

Meanwhile, Harumi soon managed to locate where Ultra Violet was.

"There you are!" Ultra Violet said. "I've been looking all over the forest for you."

"What happened?" Harumi asked, confused. "I thought we were going to meet up at headquarters later?"

"We _were_!" Ultra Violet said. "But I ran into some S.O.G. members and they took care of the dragon for me. So I thought I might come and look for you!" she said happily. "Where is your dragon anyway?" Ultra Violet cackled.

"Oh. um-" Harumi stuttered, trying to think up a good excuse as to why she didn't have a dragon. "It wasn't a dragon," she finally said. "It was a rather large bear."

"A bear made that sound?!" Ultra Violet said, shocked. "Jeebus, they must be getting big!"

"Well then," Harumi continued. "I don't know about you, but I think we should be heading back now."

Ultra Violet nodded. "Right then. Let's get back to headquarters."

As they walked through the forest back to headquarters, Harumi thought about her brief encounter with Lloyd, the prince. She knew he was going to want an explanation as to why she ran away from him.

 _Hmmm…_ _Usually when people want to know something, they go back to where it all began,_ Harumi thought to herself. She knew that if Lloyd wanted to know the reason why she'd run away, he'd probably come back to where he saw her the next day.

 _Same time. Same place. Tomorrow,_ Harumi promised herself as she walked quietly through the forest.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 is officially complete! I'll tell you, this looked a lot better in my head. But I'm pretty proud of how it turned out! Special thanks to AuroraRain18, EnergyBlastNinjaWriter, Elcall, Legomanny, Rachel Spirit, Wolf Fangirl, mpsullivan, xHatsandCatsx, and luckycharmsomg for favoriting. And another special thanks to AuroraRain18, CHEESEPUFF fg, Elcall, Kayla Brandtmeier, Legomanny, NinjagoGeek4EVER, Rachel Spirit, The Titan's Shadow, Wolf Fangirl, , nataliefuentes12345, luckycharmsomg, and EnergyBlastNinjaWriter for following so far! You guys are awesome! And now, for the reviews!**

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER: Summaries are important if you want a reader to see your story. I'm glad you find both my story and my summary interesting! Thank you!**

 **CHEESEPUFF fg: Whether or not the Ninja knew about Lloyd being prince will be revealed in the next chapter. But you actually gave me an idea! I might do a oneshot about when the Ninja first met, that will be a prequel to this story! So thank you for that! :) And yes, as revealed in this chapter, Garmadon is still alive and kicking!**

 **AuroraRain18: Thank you so much! I try to write as best as I can. So it means alot when you like my story! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, as well. I'll try to get chapter three out as soon as possible for ya! :)**

 **The Titan's Shadow: Thank you for your lovely review! And yeah, I'm kinda picky about my stories, as well. I try not to rush anything, and I try to get my grammar as best as I possibly can.**

 **Elcall: Thank you! I try to make my chapters as long as possible. Hopefully you liked this chapter, as well.**

 **Guest: Thank you! And yes, Garmadon is here in this story, and he is very protective of Lloyd. :)**

 **Mpsullivan: Thank you! And just to give you a small spoiler: there will be a few more Llorumi interactions in the next chapter!**

 **Well, that's all I've got for now. See you next chapter everybody! ~legocameragirl**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Outrageous!" Mr. Enoch said angrily.

"My husband is right. This is truly outrageous!" Mrs. Enoch scoffed. "We are utterly disappointed in your Ninja team, Garmadon," Mrs. Enoch snarled while pointing a finger at the Ninja, who were standing a few feet away behind Garmadon.

"It's not their fault your dragon was stolen!" Garmadon snapped back. His words echoed off the finely decorated marble walls of the throne room. "They were all the way back at the training grounds listening to your troubles. So, they couldn't have even seen your dragon be stolen!"

The Enochs looked like two vicious lions about to attack. And Garmadon looked like a cobra ready to bite.

"The Ninja had absolutely nothing to do with this!" Garmadon said.

"They had absolutely everything to do with this situation!" Mr. and Mrs. Enoch shouted back.

"This could get ugly," Kai whispered to his teammates.

"Yeah. I agree," Kai's sister Nya said quietly. "Maybe we should head somewhere else," she said while Garmadon and the Enochs quarreled back and forth to each other.

"How 'bout we move to one of the taller towers?" Jay suggested.

"I think that might be a good idea," Nya said as the team slowly backed away from Garmadon and Mr. and Mrs. Enoch's argument.

As the team quietly tiptoed back from the throne room into the hallway, Nya spoke up once more.

"Right then," she huffed, "Lets move to one of the quieter towers."

"You guys go ahead," Lloyd said. "I'm going to go outside to the stables for a bit."

"Why?" Cole asked.

"I just need some time to think. And I need to check on Emerald," Lloyd replied.

"Just don't fall asleep like you did last time," Jay joked.

The entire team chortled at this remark. Their laughter was slightly muffled by the wool carpet below their feet and the low ceiling of the hallway.

* * *

 **Eight Hours Later**

Lloyd stared out from the stables into the deep, indigo sky. The night sky overhead had stars that dotted across the darkness like fragile pearls or sparkly diamonds.

Lloyd felt the cool evening air brush against his skin. It had grown quite late since the Enochs began their argument with his father, Garmadon. Lloyd was pretty sure the Enochs had packed up and left by this point. Lloyd knew he should be getting to bed right now. He did not want to have muddy water poured on him again, as today had taught him. But he rather liked staying inside the dragon stables with Emerald and looking out at the stars.

As Lloyd stared out at the evening sky, he thought about the girl he met in the woods. Lloyd was still confused why she ran off.

"Something seems fishy about all this. Maybe it was because of that voice we heard in the distance. Or maybe it was something I said?" Lloyd whispered as he turned to face Emerald.

Emerald did not say or do anything. He was lying down on a small bed made from ash and hay. His wing stretched over his face, covering his eyes, and he was fast asleep.

Lloyd smiled at Emerald, and then turned back to look at the stars. As stared out at the sparkling indigo sky, he continued to think about the young woman he encountered.

"Maybe she's a huntress, and hunts in that area of the woods," Lloyd thought to himself. Lloyd was worried that he somehow offended her with something he said to her. He then began to think aloud, "maybe she'll be there tomorrow. I need to get to the bottom of this."

Just then, Lloyd heard a loud gurgle from behind him. It was Emerald, snoring very loudly.

"I should probably get to bed now," Lloyd said quietly to himself.

As Lloyd slipped away from the dragon stables and walked quickly back to the castle, he thought to himself one last time, "I'll show up at the same place, same time tomorrow, to see if she'll be there. Then maybe I can figure out what happened, and why she ran off."

* * *

"And… we are just.. about.. done!" Cole said. The Ninja were back at the training grounds, working hard to perfect their moves.

As soon as Cole said that training was done, Lloyd dropped the weapon he was training with and sped as fast as he could back to the palace.

"Woah, Lloyd! Where are you going?" Kai asked. Lloyd did not seem to hear this, and kept running as fast as he could towards the castle.

"That was bizarre," Nya said.

"Perhaps we should go after him," Zane suggested. The entire team agreed with this, and hustled back to the castle.

Meanwhile, Lloyd was running as fast as he could to the dragon runway. He sped through the halls and rooms of the palace until he finally reached his destination. By the time he reached the dragon runway, he was out of breath and felt as hot as boiling water over a campfire.

"Prince Lloyd! Are you all right?" A servant had noticed Lloyd, and looked concerned for him.

"I-I'm fine," Lloyd said, tuckered out. "Is Emerald here?"

"Emerald is right over there," the servant said. Lloyd looked up, and was very pleased to see that Emerald was all suited up and ready for takeoff.

"Thank you," Lloyd replied to the servant, and then ran as fast as he could towards Emerald.

Lloyd and Emerald quickly took off and sped through the sky. While soaring high above the trees, they managed to locate the lake they'd visited yesterday.

After they landed on the soft earth, Lloyd hopped off Emerald and a clump of leaves crunched beneath his feet. The area felt very still and quiet...maybe a little too quiet. The chirps and the flapping of wings from the birds in the trees, plus the very slight grumble from Emerald, was the only noise preventing the area from being ghostly quiet. Lloyd walked a few steps forward. Suddenly, he heard a branch break from behind him. Lloyd gave a small gasp and immediately turned around to see what made the noise. He found himself face to face with the snow-colored haired teenage girl he saw yesterday.

"You scared me!" Lloyd said, startled.

"Sorry," the girl apologized. "I was just walking through the forest and I saw you and I guess I might have walked too quietly," she said. "Which reminds me," she continued awkwardly, "you're probably wondering why I ran off the other day."

"Oh. Yeah," Lloyd said uncomfortably. "That's kinda why I came I came back to the lake. To figure out the reason you ran off."

"Yeah. I figured," the girl said. "I ran off because I was stressed out, and a friend was calling me..." She then paused awkwardly, "Look, maybe we can start over? Pretend as though yesterday never happened? That we just met?" she asked hopefully.

"I'd like that," Lloyd said smiling.

"Right then!" The girl's face suddenly turned into a grin. "My name is Harumi. Harumi Shimizu. I'm seventeen. And I know who you are. You are Lloyd, Prince of Ninjago and leader of the famous Ninja team," she said smiling.

Lloyd blushed at this comment, "What gave it away?" he asked jokingly.

"Well, everything really. From the face, to the eyes, to the Ninja uniform, to the dragon," Harumi said pointing to Emerald, while giving a slight wave to the dragon.

Lloyd blushed harder. "You don't sound very shocked," he said.

"Royalty doesn't impress me. Personality does," Harumi replied simply. "And by the looks of it, you have plenty of personality."

Lloyd smiled. It was extremely rare that he came across someone who treated him like "normal" human being. I mean, there was the Ninja. But Lloyd remembered the time he first met Kai, Cole, Zane, Nya, and Jay. He did not tell them that he was the prince of Ninjago, for fear of them treating him differently. So when Garmadon and a few royal guards found him, the soon to be Ninja were pretty shocked. Especially Jay. He went on a little bit of a rant and nearly fainted. But the future Ninja soon managed to get over their shock. The next day, they went back to Lloyd and told him that they wanted to continue being friends, and promised Lloyd that they would not judge him just because he was a royal prince.

"Thank you!" Lloyd said smiling, "From the looks of it, you have plenty of personality, too!"

Harumi let out a wry smile at this remark. She then opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by voices calling in the distance.

"Lloyd! Are you there!?" the voices shouted.

"Uh oh," Harumi whispered to herself. She knew who those voices belonged to. And for her, it was her signal to get out of there as soon as possible. "I think I should go now," she blurted out.

"What?" Lloyd asked, confused.

"I just… have a lot I need to get done today."

This statement was true. Harumi planned on helping some of the S.O.G. troops pack up for their journey to find the Oni masks. "I gotta go." She then turned around, and began to jog away.

Lloyd was thoroughly and utterly confused. "Wait! Where are you going?!" he called out to Harumi. She did not seem to notice his cries, however, and rushed as fast as she could into the depths of the forest.

Lloyd stared at the area where Harumi had been for a minute.

"That was weird," he said to himself.

Lloyd noticed something shiny on the forest ground. He walked a few steps forward, and then leaned down to take a closer look. When he did take a closer look, Lloyd was surprised to find a small necklace with a silver chain and a delicate golden rose pendant.

"She must've dropped this when she ran off," Lloyd said.

He recalled seeing a small silver chain on Harumi's neck before she ran off. Lloyd was about to take a closer look at the necklace when, suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Lloyd spun around and saw Jay, who had a worried look on his face.

"Lloyd, are you okay?!" Jay shouted while grasping Lloyd's shoulders and shaking him.

"I'm fine!" Lloyd said, removing himself from Jay's clutches. Lloyd then noticed the rest of the team behind Jay, who were all staring at him intensely. "I'm completely fine, guys!"

"We've been looking for you all morning. Where were you?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, and what were you doing?" Nya said.

"Ummmmm…" Lloyd didn't know what to say. He didn't want to lie to his friends, but at the same time, part of him wanted to keep his meeting with Harumi a secret. "I was just… Emerald needed some fresh air," Lloyd said without thinking, while gesturing towards Emerald. "So I took him out on a flight, and I guess I just lost track of time," he said while quickly putting Harumi's necklace in his pocket.

Lloyd didn't know why he said that. He just did. It was the only time he had lied to his friends since he first met them in the village when he was a little boy. Lloyd felt terrible for lying to them, but the part of him that wanted to keep his meeting with Harumi private won him over.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay," Nya said, while putting a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, your father has organized a meeting with us."

"Yeah. He says thinks he knows what the S.O.G. are up to next," Jay said.

"Really!" Lloyd said, glad that they changed the subject to something different. "We should probably get going then to see what he has to say."

The other team members nodded approvingly.

"Great!" Nya said. "We have our dragons over there, so we'll be able to fly back to the castle with you," she said while pointing behind her back.

Lloyd stared out at the area behind Nya. And sure enough, there were five different colored dragons, each one representing a member of the team.

Jay's dragon was electric blue and had bright, glowing, sky colored eyes. It also had lightning sparks near its wings.

Nya's dragon was grape-colored maroon on its body and face, but its chest and wings were a deep aqua.

Kai's dragon was deep, vibrant red. Some of its scales were brownish, making its body resemble molten lava.

Zane's dragon was as white as snow, but it had a misty blue aura around it. Its face and body were more square than the other dragons, giving the dragon a stocky appearance.

And finally, Cole's dragon was a deep, brownish grey. Its scales resembled broken stones found in the mountains, and its eyes were bright, forest green.

Lloyd broke his gaze from the dragons, and then stared back at his team. "Alright then, let's go," he said confidently.

* * *

 **Guess who's back, Back again, LCG is back, Tell your friends! Hey everybody! I'm back! Sorry the wait took so long. All I can say is that I'm sorry and I promise I will try to get the next chapter out sooner. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter! :)**

 **Sooooo… [SPOILERS FOR SEASON 9] Episode 92…**

 **SCROLL DOWN TO READ (SPOILER ALERT!)**

 **Harumi's death hurt me very very hard. :( Her death was very shocking and sad to watch. But, what I want to say is, I can confirm her death does not affect this story. I will still continue to write this story despite everything that happened in episode 92. She will live on in this story! [My Heart Will Go On starts playing in the background dramatically] 3 3**

 **mpsullivan: [spoilers for season 9] As shown in episode 92, Harumi does have a good side. Her good part fought back against the darkness inside of her so that she could save the family from suffering the same fate as hers. And, yes, Harumi is indeed a very fascinating character. That's why I luv her SO MUCH! :)**

 **Elcall: Lol! Yeah! When you meet someone you click with, don't hit it off. Just run! :) Thank you for your feedback! :)**

 **AuroraRain18: I do imagine that Harumi had even a little bit of doubt when bringing back Garmadon. So I tried to make that conflict go on in her mind during the last chapter. And yeah, I agree! Some of the best romances start off with no connection between the two characters! (Although they're beginning to form a small connection in this chapter) :) I hope you liked this new chapter! I always look forward to your feedback! 3**

 **Guest: Thank you! And yes, it is always, ALWAYS amazing to Llorumi!**

 **: I'll try.**

 **Well, that's all I got for now. See you next chapter everybody! ~legocameragirl**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lloyd and his friends climbed up the tower steps to Garmadon's private chamber. It was located in one of the castle towers, and though it currently belonged to Garmadon, it was handed down to him from a long line of other rulers. Before Garmadon was given ownership to the chamber, it belonged to his father, the previous king of Ninjago. Before him, it belonged to his father, Garmadon's grandfather. And so on. Lloyd remembered when he was a toddler, he used to come up to the tower and play. Lloyd's father would sit him upon his lap and show him what he was working on. Lloyd also remembered how he used to try to get into the various valuable trinkets and attempt to destroy them, as well as rip apart the fine parchment. Luckily, however, his dad would always keep a close watch on him, and prevent him from making a mess.

When the Ninja team finally reached the top of the tower, they saw a light brown, oak double door with golden dragon handlebars in front of them.

Lloyd opened the door and saw his father standing at the window, staring out onto the grounds. When Garmadon heard the Ninja enter the room, he stopped what he was doing and turned to face them.

"Hello there, Ninja. Hello, Son," he said.

"Father, what is it you want to tell us?" Lloyd asked.

"I have some urgent news about the S.o.G." Garmadon walked towards the fine wooden table in the middle of the room. "We might have some new evidence about them."

"What?" The Ninja spoke all at once.

"What is it, Father?" Lloyd asked nervously.

"Come over here." Garmadon gestured for the Ninja to come over to the table.

When the team came over to the table, they noticed that there were various books open, their illustrations displaying unique looking masks of three different colors: red, orange, and purple. Before the Ninja could ask about them, Garmadon spoke again.

"We managed to capture a member of the S.o.G," Garmadon said.

"WHAT?!" The Ninja shouted all at once, each one of them astonished.

"You managed to catch an S.o.G. member?!" Cole asked, dumbfounded.

"And you're not shocked by this?!" Nya said, stunned. Her eyes were wide with bewilderment and awe.

"Well, we caught one," Garmadon nodded. "A member by the name of Luke Cunningham. We questioned him a bit, but he wouldn't talk. We were going to question him even further with truth tea..."

"But?" Kai asked.

"But the royal guard who was asking him questions accidentally swapped the truth tea with regular tea, and then began to blabber the truth out himself." Garmadon sighed. "However, Luke did accidently mention one thing."

"And what was that?" Zane asked, curious.

"He mentioned something about three masks, called the Oni masks," Garmadon replied. "I dedicated a solid amount of time to researching these masks, and this is what I found." He gestured towards the books on the table.

Lloyd picked up one of the books and closely studied what was written in the fine ink on the pages.

"The Oni masks," Lloyd read out loud, "are three masks that possess enormous power. They were created by the Oni demons, the first ever evil in existence. Each mask holds its own individual power derived from the three Oni warlords, the creators of the Oni masks. The power of vengeance, the power of deception, and the power to hate." Lloyd paused for a moment, and his eyes scanned the illustrations on the page. He then continued to read, "When all three masks are united together, they are said to open a powerful vortex that will summon all evil to the intended target, possessing them to become a wicked and wrathful overlord." Lloyd stopped. A deep, unsettling feeling entered his stomach as soon as he finished reading. Lloyd stared at his father, distraught.

"I fear for all of your safety, Ninja," Garmadon spoke. "Especially yours, Son," he said to Lloyd. "These masks are not for the faint of heart. But fear not. When I told Misako about the masks, she immediately insisted that she would an lead an expedition to go look for them. They're already out looking for them now."

"What about us?" Nya asked, confused. "Shouldn't we be the ones looking for the Oni Masks?"

"This is an enemy unlike anything you've ever fought before. The S.o.G. are undoubtedly using those masks for more than just dragon-thieving," Garmadon replied. "This is something that we all need to work on together. We'll figure it out eventually, but for now, you need to train. There will come a day when you will all have to face the S.o.G. And that day will come sooner rather than later. Until that day comes though, you must be prepared." Garmadon finished his speech to the Ninja.

At first, no one said anything. The room was completely silent. Then, each Ninja slowly nodded their heads in understanding.

"We understand, Father," Lloyd said.

"We will definitely be prepared for the day the S.o.G. attack!" Kai exclaimed.

"Yeah!" The entire Ninja team agreed all at once.

Garmadon smiled, and then gave a small chuckle. "Good," he said with a self-assured smirk.

* * *

 **Ten Hours Later**

Lloyd was once again back at the Dragon Stables with Emerald. The deep, amethyst colored sky was completely cloudless. The stars shined like a thousand fireflies lit up the night sky. But Lloyd was not paying any attention to that. Instead, he focused on the sparkling silver chain necklace in his hand. At the end of the chain was a graceful, golden rose pendant. He carefully examined it while sitting on a small pile of ash bedding that had been made for Emerald. The longer Lloyd stared at the piece of jewelry, the more guilty he felt about taking it. For he knew it did not belong to him, and that he should return it to its rightful owner.

Just then, Lloyd heard the flapping of wings overhead. He scurried out of the stable and immediately looked up. He saw Emerald, zooming through the evening sky straight towards the forest, and showing no signs of stopping

"Oh no," Lloyd thought out loud. "Not again, Emerald!" He rushed towards the forest as fast as he could, trying to catch up with his dragon.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

In the Dragon Chamber, Harumi watched as troops began to exit the territory. She could see members of the S.o.G. whispering both excitedly and nervously to each other as they exited the chamber. Harumi then heard a loud cackle from behind her. It was so distinctive, it could only belong to one person. She spun around to find Ultra Violet with a large, brown sack slung over her shoulder.

"Are you sure you can't come?" Ultra Violet asked, excitedly.

"Sorry," Harumi replied. "Someone's got to stay here and look after the remaining troops."

Ultra Violet's eyes turned serious. "Remember Harumi," she glared, "if we are unsuccessful on this mission, we will never go searching for the Oni masks ever again."

"I completely forgot that!" Harumi said sarcastically. "Thank you for reminding me, Ultra Violet."

Ultra Violet gave a slight smirk and rolled her eyes. Smiling wickedly, she then went of to join the troops.

As Harumi watched Ultra Violet walk away, she felt an itch on the back of her neck. While she began to give it a small scratch, she felt like something was missing, like something wasn't quite right. Suddenly, Harumi felt a swell of panic in her chest. Both of her hands immediately reached for her neck, and she frantically searched for the chain to the necklace she wore everyday. But she couldn't feel anything around her neck.

"I've must've dropped it when I ran from Lloyd." Harumi froze, and then began to shake nervously. She knew it was very late in the night, but that didn't matter to her. The necklace she lost was extremely precious to her. It was her most treasured and prized possession.

"I need to go search for it," Harumi thought urgently. Before she had any second thoughts, she rushed towards the back door, where no S.o.G. members were entering or exiting, determined to find her necklace...

* * *

 **And thats chapter 4! I'm so, SO sorry this took so long to get out! I meant to have this out earlier. But I got busy! Can't promise that the next chapter will be out** _ **soon**_ **. But I will try and get it out as soon as possible. :)**

 **Mpsullivan: Yes, indeed we will always love Harumi. R.I.P. :(**

 **AuroraRain18: I never really thought of it that way, but yeah! I guess Lloyd does have a thing for bad girls with colorful hair! :) I also hated it when Harumi DIED in ep 92! :( I was so upset! Life's so empty when your otp is not together! XC Oh well. We'll always have fanfiction I guess. Thanks for your review!**

 **P.s. Congrats on DH getting 200 reviews! :)**

 **EnergyBlastNinjaWriter: The last name Shimizu actually was the last name of a family in a video game called Nancy Drew: Shadow at the Water's Edge. I really liked the name, and I thought it suited Harumi. Plus, it was the first name that came to mind when I was think of last names for Harumi. :) Thank you for your continued support! It is very much appreciated!**

 **Well, that's all I got for now! See you next chapter everybody! ~legocameragirl**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lloyd ran as fast as he could. The shapes of the trees blurred past him as he sprinted through the dark forest. The melody of owl hoots rang through the tall trees. And the sound of crunching, damp leaves, slightly rinsed by the evening dew, thumped against the forest ground.

Lloyd paused for a second to catch his breath. He put his hands on his kneecaps, and allowed himself to breathe. Then he looked up at the slight fog clouding the woodland. Everything around him was coated with a thin film of midnight blue. Nothing looked the same as it had appeared in the morning light.

"EMERALD!" Lloyd called. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" In response to his cries, a low, rumbling growl echoed through the forest. Lloyd dashed off again. After a few more minutes of running through the woods, Lloyd came across the lake he had been to earlier in the day. A jade green dragon stood by the pool of misty water. Its color was now a deep forest green due to the darkness of the night. Lloyd stared for a moment, then spoke. "Emerald," he sighed. "I know you've been having trouble with landing, but could you at least try to land somewhere other than the woods?" Emerald blinked, then held his head low and gave a small whimper. Lloyd patted his dragon's head. "It's okay, Emerald. I'm not mad," he said.

Suddenly, without warning, Lloyd heard the crack of a twig right in front of him. Startled, he gave a quick gasp, and then looked towards the source of the noise. It was Harumi, who looked just as shocked to see Lloyd as he was to see her.

"It's you!" the two said in unison. They then both paused.

"What are you doing out here this late at night?" Harumi questioned.

"Emerald flew into the forest again. I had to go get him," Lloyd said. "What you are you doing out here?"

"I came out here to look for my necklace," Harumi said frantically. "I lost earlier today!"

"Oh! Do you mean this?" Lloyd reached into his pocket, and pulled out the silver chain with a golden rose pendant.

"Yes!" Harumi exclaimed. "That's exactly what I was talking about!" Lloyd handed her the necklace, and she very carefully clasped it around her neck. "Thank you for finding it," Harumi said once the pendant was secure.

"You're welcome!" Lloyd smiled. "So… should we just go our separate ways now that we're done here?" he then asked, shrugging slightly.

"Probably," Harumi nodded. "But actually…" Her eyes darted around the area, making sure there was no one nearby, and that no one could hear or see them. She then stared at Lloyd mysteriously. "Okay, can you keep a secret?"

"What?"

"Can you?" Harumi repeated her words.

"Uhh, sure?" Lloyd replied, confused.

"C'mon, follow me. I wanna show you something," Harumi said quietly. She then took Lloyd's hand into her small, delicate palm. Lloyd blushed lightly as she did so, and she led him through the dark woodland. Emerald trailed close behind them.

After about ten minutes of wandering through the night, they came across a clearing with large shrubs around the edges. When Lloyd squinted his eyes a little bit, he could make out various kinds of berries on the bushes.

"This way," Harumi spoke suddenly.

Harumi led Lloyd through a thicket of bushes. Soon, the faint babble of a spring creek could be heard amongst the harmonious chirps of the evening crickets. Sure enough, the trio soon came to the banks of a restful, hushed river. The motionless and silent brook had smooth, glassy water. If waves were the cracks, then none showed in the water, which was, in the night, shaded to a magnificent onyx blue.

Lloyd just then realized that the sound of the crickets was gone, making the world suddenly peaceful, yet eerily quiet. The night was so shadowy and dark that Lloyd could barely make out anything. The only thing that shone brightly was the reflection of the luminous, gleaming, full moon. It had a silvery glow that shone brightly in both the blackened sky, and was reflected in the glassy smooth water of the river. Suddenly, Emerald gave an unexpected grunt. Lloyd gave a small gasp, as he had almost forgotten that Emerald had been trailing along with him and Harumi.

"Shhh," Harumi whispered. "Don't make a sound just yet." She then bent down low, and picked up a flat stone from the edge of the river. Slowly, the arm she was holding the rock in moved backwards slightly, as if she was going to throw the stone.

At that second, Lloyd saw ripples forming on the dark river. Harumi had not thrown the rock. She had skipped it across the stream. What he then saw next amazed him. Out of nowhere, a small, glowing green butterfly appeared. The skipping stone seemed to awake it. The stone didn't disturb or alarm it, only gave it a small push to awake from its slumber. Lloyd was surprised because he had never seen a green butterfly before. But just as he was observing the magnificent creature, another one appeared, this time a delicate purple. And then a gleaming, light blue one came into view. Soon, hundreds and hundreds of illuminated, differently colored butterflies appeared, giving an enchanting and beautiful aura to the grim and forbidden feel of the evening forest.

Lloyd stood there, stunned. He had never seen something so beautiful and magical in his life. He heard a soft buzzing next to him. He looked over, and saw that there were also fireflies. Some of them had their usual golden glow, while others, like the butterflies, had many different shining colors. Lloyd looked down into the river water, which was no longer a murky, inky blue. It was now a sparkling, vivid shade of light blue. He could see pearly silver fish swimming deep underwater, giving the river a warm, iridescent glow.

The whole scene was like something out of a storybook. Flowers shimmered on tree branches, and even the grass had a slight extra sparkle. What was once a mysterious, chilling forest was now something so radiant and extraordinary that Lloyd almost didn't dare believe that it was real.

Emerald gave an excited grunt, and then slowly walked towards a crowd of butterflies. He stood still, hoping one would land on him.

"This place is amazing!" Lloyd exclaimed. "How did you discover it?"

"I went exploring in the forest at night once, and came across this river. I stepped on a flat stone and decided to skip it across, and you know the rest," Harumi said. "Come here," she then spoke, while gesturing for Lloyd to follow her.

Harumi led Lloyd to an elegant, wooden bridge, which stretched across the wide river. It had vines with different kinds of flowers that gracefully decorated the bridge with majestic and artistic patterns created by nature itself.

Lloyd and Harumi walked up the steps leading to the center of the bridge. He folded his arms on the bridge's smooth wooden arch. Looking down into the water, he could not only see the glowing fish he saw earlier, but floating on the water, were green leafy lily pads with milky white flowers.

"I come here every now and then," Harumi said.

Lloyd looked over, and saw that she was standing next to him. She, too, had her arms folded and resting on the bridge arch.

"Whenever I need to get away from the world, this is the first place that comes to mind," Harumi said dreamily. "I haven't told anyone else about this place. You're the only one I've showed this to." She stared at Lloyd, and her voice now had a serious tone to it. "Promise me you won't tell anyone else about it."

"Promise," Lloyd nodded.

"Good," Harumi sighed. "It'll be our little secret."

"If it's so important to you that this place stays hidden, then why show me it?" Lloyd asked, curiously.

"Don't know. Just felt like it," Harumi shrugged.

There was a sudden pause after she said this. Then the two began to laugh.

"Do you just show all your super duper secret things to people when you just feel like it?" Lloyd said through laughs.

They both laughed harder at this.

After a little while, the duo managed to calm down a bit. Soon, their laughter was reduced to just giggles.

"Thank you again for finding my necklace," Harumi said once their laughter died down.

"No problem," Lloyd smiled. "It looks very beautiful on you."

Harumi giggled. "Thank you!" she said, grinning. "It originally belonged to my mother. Whenever I saw her wear it, I thought she looked like a queen." Harumi gave a tender smile while thinking about the memories. "It's one of the few things she possessed that I still have left with me." As she spoke, her face turned joyless and ashen.

Lloyd froze. "What happened to your mother?" He hated himself for asking this. He knew it was a very personal thing to ask.

"My parents both died in the Great Devourer incident. The building crashed down. I got away, because my parents sacrificed themselves for me." Harumi tried to keep her tears to herself.

"I'm...so sorry," Lloyd said sympathetically.

Harumi wanted to hate Lloyd for saying this. She wanted to scream out to him, _**you're not sorry, you just think you are!**_ but for some strange, foreign reason, she just couldn't. "If only this world had a reset lever," she merely said. "Life goes on. And sometimes destiny gives us what we don't want."

"I understand," Lloyd agreed.

After a few seconds of an awkward stillness, Harumi then spoke. "Do you enjoy it?" she asked. "Being prince?"

"Oh. I guess," Lloyd shrugged.

"What do you mean you guess?"

"I didn't really choose to be prince. Sometimes it can be really easy, and sometimes it can be really hard," Lloyd replied.

"Well, I guess the destinies we didn't plan are something we have in common," Harumi said.

To two smiled warmly at each other a few seconds. Lloyd felt a few butterflies, like the ones around him, in his stomach. And Harumi looked away timidly. The two fidgeted with their fingers awkwardly before Harumi spoke again. "So, what do you want to talk about while we're still here?"

"Ummm…" Lloyd thought nervously for a moment. "What's your favourite color?" he asked finally. Lloyd immediately regretted asking this, for he knew it was a stupid thing to say.

"What kind of question is that?" Harumi laughed.

"I thought it was a commonly asked question!" Lloyd said, beaming.

"Green," Harumi stated. She giggled happily. "What's your favourite color?" she asked Lloyd.

"Same as you. Green." Lloyd smiled.

"Is that just because it's the color for your family, and you're the Green Ninja, and your dragon's green?" She and Lloyd stared at Emerald, who was statue still, and was buried in a rainbow colored sea of butterflies.

"Well, those are some of the reasons," Lloyd joked.

"But I think the reason why I like it so much is because it's the color of life. And it's a color that brings people together," he said, smiling at Harumi. And she smiled back.

After Lloyd had asked this seemingly silly question, he and Harumi began to ask each other all kinds of questions, drawing them both into a full-on conversation.

Time stood still as they stood there on the bridge, talking and asking each other things. Some of them were normal like, "What's your favorite food?" "What's your favourite book?" "What's your favorite animal?" Other questions were very random like, "If you could have the sky be any other color than blue, what would you have it be?" "Would rather eat necklaces or bracelets?" or "Have you ever drank a magic potion that made you grow orange horns, a blue tail, and itchy purple spots?"

At one point, Lloyd asked Harumi what she did for a living. Thinking quickly, Harumi managed to say she was a sales woman, and a huntress. She knew she technically wasn't lying about this. She just left out the part about stealing dragons and being the leader of a criminal gang.

The two continued to chat and tell one another stories and jokes. Suddenly, they both heard a giant snore from further down the river. They stared, and saw Emerald, who was fast asleep with a few remaining butterflies still sitting on him. The pair looked up, and noticed that the sky had turned from midnight blue, to a faint light pink with a tint of violet.

"Oh god!" Harumi said, shocked. "We've been talking all night! You should head back now," she urged Lloyd.

"Yeah, I should!" Lloyd agreed frantically. "It was nice talking with you, Harumi." He gave a soft smile towards her. Just as he was turning back, he heard her speak once more. Lloyd turned around to face her.

"First of all, please, call me Rumi," she beamed. "Second of all, do you want to meet again in the woods? Not today, but tomorrow evening? Maybe somewhere around seven?" She waited for Lloyd's response.

Lloyd beamed back towards her. "I'd like that very much!" He then raced towards Emerald, and gave him a small push. "Emerald! Wake up! We need to go!" The dragon lazily opened his eyes, and slowly got to his feet. Lloyd climbed onto his dragon's back, and gave him the motion to take off.

As they climbed higher and higher into the rising dawn, Lloyd noticed Harumi, who was still on the bridge. She gave a slight wave from down below on the ground. Lloyd waved back, a wide grin on his face. He was happy that he'd managed to make a new friend that evening. As Emerald soared quickly back to the castle through the cool, morning air,

Harumi faded into the distance until she was completely out of sight.

* * *

Later that day at training, Lloyd was extremely tired and drained. He almost fell asleep halfway through training.

"Are you okay Lloyd?" Jay asked. "Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"No," Lloyd replied groggily.

"Why don't you take a break and get some sleep?" Nya suggested.

"Did you know that if a person sleeps eight hours a day, they'll sleep over 229,961 hours in their lifetime?" Zane said.

The whole team stared at Zane.

"That's actually a pretty interesting fact," Nya replied.

"That's okay," Lloyd yawned, responding to Nya's suggestion. "Lets just keep trai-" Lloyd, who was standing up and leaning against his sword for support, was suddenly fast asleep.

The Ninja team proceeded to carefully move Lloyd to a bench in the shade, where they used a couple of towels for blankets.

"I think we should leave him alone for a little while," Nya advised. The team nodded, and the group slowly tiptoed out of the training grounds.

As he slept, Lloyd dreamed about earlier that evening when he and Harumi, or simply Rumi, had talked and asked each other questions, and laughed.

When Harumi laughed, it was cheerful and beautiful, and sounded like music. Her smile was brighter than a thousand stars shining across the night sky. "A sky," Lloyd thought to himself as he slept, "that would not be pitch black or onyx blue, but a radiant shade of sparkling purple." Lloyd blushed to himself while he was sleeping. He was very excited to see Harumi again.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Harumi collapsed on a cot. She was in the S.o.G. bunker. It was where every member of the Sons of Garmadon usually slept. It was empty now because most of the members were gone due to the search for the Oni masks, and the remaining members were awake, so they were doing their duties. Not Harumi though. She was absolutely pooped. Normally Harumi felt the cot beds were pretty hard and uncomfortable to sleep on. But now, because she was so exhausted and run down, the simple cot felt like the softest bed in the world. She rubbed her chocolate brown eyes drowsily, and then shut them tightly. She was not asleep just yet, but she was close. As Harumi dozed off into slumber, she thought about what happened earlier, and her chat with Lloyd.

 _You're supposed to hate him!_ Harumi thought.

 _But you don't!_ Her counter voice replied.

Harumi thought about Lloyd. He was kinda fun to be around, and he was actually pretty cute. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she was quite excited to see Lloyd again. And then, she fell fast asleep.

* * *

 **Yay! I got a new chapter out! This chapter was my favourite to write so far, and I'm really proud of the way it turned out! :) Not much else to say. :) By the way, happy October everybody! Anyone excited for Halloween? I am! I might rewatch Season 5 of Ninjago for the occasion! Hopefully y'all enjoyed this new chapter. Thank you for your continued support! :)**

 **AuroraRain18: The Moment when Lloyd and Harumi begin to develop feelings, and Llorumi shippers rejoice… coming soon to a fanfiction site near you. Lol! :) seriously though, the romantic feelings are coming soon! Stay tuned!**

 **Zach Greenwood: Here is the new Chapter out now for ya! Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Guest: Maybe that will happen, Maybe it won't! We'll just have to see! :) Thank you for your support!**

 **Well, that's all I got for now. See you next chapter everybody! ~legocameragirl**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lloyd continued to sleep soundly for most of the day. He rested peacefully on the bench at the training grounds, until he felt a sudden tap on his shoulder. Sleepily, he opened his eyes to find an elderly man with white robes, a long, silver beard, and a conical, straw hat. Lloyd knew who this man was.

"Uncle Wu?" Lloyd said sluggishly. He sat up tiredly, feeling a chilly breeze pass by. "What time is it?" he asked while rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Around eight o'clock," Wu replied simply. "But that doesn't matter right now."

Wu was Lloyd's uncle. Lloyd had known him his entire life, ever since he was a baby. Wu was, in fact, his and the teams' teacher as they were training to be Ninja. Lloyd remembered that one of their first training exercises was to complete the training course before Wu finished his tea.

"What's going on?" Lloyd asked, finally wide awake. He could see that it was night, but it wasn't pitch black like the forest. The training grounds were illuminated by lanterns that hung in various places.

"Lloyd, we need to begin training," Wu replied.

"What do you mean?" Lloyd questioned, still quite confused.

"I saw you yesterday," Wu answered. "From the tower. Do you remember? The spinning and the endless green?"

Lloyd recalled yesterday, when he and his friends trained. He remembered the feeling of being in a small twister, and the swirling, shining green. He could also recall briefly seeing someone in the tower closest to the training grounds when the spinning had stopped.

"I thought I saw someone in the tower, after the spinning stopped…that was you?" Lloyd asked, curious and slightly shocked.

"That was me," Wu nodded, with a smile on his face. "And you can do that again." He then continued in a serious voice. "When I saw you do it, I knew it was time for you to learn the art of the elements, and of spinjitzu."

"Spinjitzu?" Lloyd asked nervously.

"Lloyd, you can control the elements of earth, water, fire, ice, lightning, as well as your own power," Wu said excitedly. "But you will never be able to control them if you don't learn. So we must begin at once! And don't worry, your friends will join you on this journey."

The sound of crickets echoed outside the training grounds while Lloyd took a moment to process this information. Lloyd thought back to unexplainable moments in his life when he or his friends did something seemingly impossible, like when Zane managed to freeze an entire lake, or when Cole banged his head against a fifty foot tall rock once, and smashed it into two pieces. "Okay," Lloyd said finally, shaking slightly. "Where do we begin?"

Wu nodded and gave a small smile in return.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

As Harumi slept, obscure yet vivid memories flashed through her head.

" _Mom! Dad! Don't leave me!"_

" _We'll see you when we get down! I promise."_

Harumi awoke with a start. She'd had a nightmare about the day her parents died. Still in bed, she wiped the sweat off her face, and allowed some of her tears to flow. As they sprinkled over her face, she heard a voice right next to her.

"Miss Quiet One?"

Harumi looked over, and saw a female S.o.G. member that had a neon pink streak through her raven hair. As for the name The Quiet One, it was a name Harumi adopted. Where did the name come from, you ask? Well, when Harumi was in the hospital after the attack that killed her parents, she refused to answer the nurses' questions. She wouldn't turn away, or say a single word to the nurses. She merely remained silent and sad. The nurses would say, "Well, aren't you the quiet one?"

"What is it?" Harumi asked. She scooted off the cot and onto her feet.

"This letter came for you," the female S.o.G. member said nervously. Her words were muted by the dingy walls, the low ceiling, and all of the cots scattered around the room. She handed Harumi the folded parchment carefully.

Once Harumi accepted the letter, she waited until the female member shuffled out of the room before reading it aloud.

 _ **Dear Harumi, I have some wickedly exquisite news! We might be closer to finding the Oni masks than ever before! I and many other Sons of Garmadon managed to locate clues, maps, and many artifacts that will help us recover the masks! Once we find them we will be able to conquer Ninjago and take over the throne and blah blah blah and you know the rest. ~Ultra Violet.**_

Once Harumi finished reading, she had cheerful look on her face, and happiness swelled inside her heart. She was excited that she could finally get the revenge she always wanted! She could take Ninjago into her own hand, and do whatever she wanted with it. Crush it, mould it, sculpt it. Harumi thought about all the possibilities. Then she thought about Lloyd.

"I wonder what his reaction to his father turning evil will be?" Harumi thought aloud to herself. "And I wonder what he'll think when he finds out that I'm the leader of the S.o.G.?"

These two questions disheartened Harumi. The thought of a father being suddenly ripped away from his son reminded Harumi of being ripped away from her parents. And the thought of Lloyd finding out who she was also saddened her. Lloyd already considered her a friend, and Harumi absolutely refused to admit it to herself, but Lloyd was quite sweet. She had a personal fondness for him, one that she dared not to expand into something more. Before Harumi could delve more into her melancholy thoughts, she heard the sudden ***DING, DONG*** of a bell.

"Dinner!" the voice of an S.o.G. member bellowed. "Come get your dinner!"

 _Perhaps I should go join everyone else._ Harumi thought. Before she could think anything more, she scurried out of the bunker.

* * *

 **I got a new chapter done this fast! YAY! I know this is incredibly short, but, it will move the story along. I promise. :)**

 **AuroraRain18: The best Romances often do start with completely random question! :) And if you're wanting more vivid details and magical hidden romantic getaway places, then you must stay tuned for future chapters! And your patience must be thick as a… aaa…. Something, idk. :)**

 **Well, that's all I got for now. See you next chapter everybody! ~legocameragirl**


End file.
